Klaine - Can't Live Without You
by Who Doesn't Love Kurt Hummel
Summary: Just after the Klaine Break-up. Blaine can't live without Kurt and starts to get Suicidal. Mentions of Self harm and Suicidal attempts. Klaine towards the end.


A/N: Ok, so I came up with this little fiction whilst dep in thoughts about being dramatic and theatrical. Being the drama queen that I am its really really dramatic for Blaine. It involves mentions of self harm and suicidal attempts. Oh, and its to do with the Klaine break up. I wouldnt ask if I were you.

Lima, Ohio, June 20th

Blaine just couldnt take it anymore. Kurt had left him and Blaine didnt have anything. Except pain. The marks down his wrist and the bag of hidden razor blades was enoguh for anyone to know just how Blaine had started to treat himself. But what no-one knew was what Blaine was planning to do. Everyone saw how sad he was, but no-one really saw just how depressed he was.

Sam had noticed that Blaine was skinny to the point where ypu could see his bones, Blaine never gelled his hair anymore, he didnt wear any of his nice clothes, always just sweat pants and a scrappy hoodie, Blaine had grown a slight scruff from where he had stopped shaving and all he talked about was Kurt and how much of a moron he was for messing up the best thing to ever happen to him.

New York, USA, June 21st

Kurt had just recieved a text from - suprisingly - Sam Evans, his old glee club buddy. The text read as follows: _**Kurt, you need to get to Lima as fast as you can. Blaines in terrible condition and I think he's going to do something **__**dramatic**__** if you dont help me. I think he's going to take his life... He's stopped responding to any of my calls and no-one's seen or heard from him since yesterday. Get here, **__**NOW**__**!**_

Suddenly panick and confusion ran through Kurt as he finished reading the text. Kurt had recieved a letter the other day, he didnt know who it was from but now he knew. The letter had said this:_ Kurt, I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I'll never stop loving you even if you don't love me. This is the last anyone will ever hear of me and I'm glad that the last person I ever talk to is you. I love you Kurt and as of June 23rd, I'll always be with you and only you._

Everything clicked into place as Kurt booked the earliyest flight to Lima Ohio which would land on JUne 23rd, 2pm.

Lima, Ohio, June 23rd

Blaine had everything in place. By 3pm today he was going to be dead. He'd already written the note which he was going to leave which said this: _**I'm sorry. Im so, so sorry, but I can't take it anymore. I can't live without the person I love and from now on I'll always be there with them, right next to their side. Im sorry. I love you Kurt. I always have and I always will - Blaine.**_

The rope was securely tied around the beam in his roof and the chair was positioned perfectly for Blaine to knock it over from under him. Blaine checked his watch and saw that it was 2:30pm. _I better get up there now, or else I'll never do this..._ Blaine thought, slowly approaching the chair. He stood on it and just as he was about to put his head through the loop hole in the rope his bedroom door was thrown open, someone standing in the door frame.

Kurt. Kurt had came. There was so much fear, worry, pain and even love in his eyes that Blaine had to stifle a sob with his arm.

"Blaine..." Kurt said, voice barley above a whisper, "Please, come down... Please..." And with that teards began to flood from Kurts eyes and Blaine just crumpled down onto his knee's, sobbing and shaking violently until he felt Kurts arms wrap around him protectivley,both of them now crying silently into the other.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Kurt..." Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around Kurt, holding him close, "I know you hate me, but I can't live without you... You're my everything and I lost you becasue of my stupidity... I just want you to know that I-" But Blaine was cut off with a wet but passionate kiss from Kurt.

"Who ever told you I hated you? I love you Blaine and I know what you did was stupid but I was going to come here next week and tell you that I've - I've forgiven you..." Kurt mumbled, rubbing his hand up and down Blaines back gently as his whole body was incredibly weak. Kurt noticed that Blaine must have stopped eating and working out because he was incredibly thin, his hair wasnt gelled and he wasnt wearing his usual designer clothes.

"I love you Kurt... more than you will ever know..." Blaine whispered, burrying his face into Kurts neck as they held eachother tightly.

New York, USA, December 10th

After graduation Blaine had moved to New York and in with Kurt, Rachel and Finn. Blaine had gotten into NYADA and Finn had audtioned and had gotten in as well. It was just like the good old days again - Kurt and Blaine making heart eyes at each other in every class, walking hand in hand down the corridors, Rachel and Finn getting back together, fighting, breaking up, getiing back together again - But only know it was better. Kurt and Blaine didnt have to hide their feelings for each other anymore because people in New York weren't homophobic and Rachel and Finn seemed to be breaking up less often.

Everything was good again and it would be for a long time to come.

A/N: I know that ending is really cheesy but hey! What can I say, I'm a sucker for good romance! This was deffinitely the darkest thing I've ever written to be honest and that's really saying something considering some of the things I've wrote...


End file.
